


Fuzzy Caterpillars

by msraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mustache, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Valentine's Day silliness...</p><p>Phil comes back from an undercover op with an unpleasant change to his appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Caterpillars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://fuckyeahsassyclarkgregg.tumblr.com/post/43067928875/this-mustache-has-got-to-go) on [fyeahsassyclarkgregg](http://fuckyeahsassyclarkgregg.tumblr.com/)

 

Clint takes the stairs two at a time up to the third floor and Coulson’s office. Phil’s been away for three weeks on an undercover op and, while they had agreed to no PDA at work, Clint is hoping he can get at least a small kiss hello behind the safety of Phil’s office door. It is, after all, Valentine’s Day.

“Phil! Welcome back,” Clint says as he walks in and closes the door behind him. He freezes in shock when Phil turns around.

“Clint,” Phil says fondly, taking a step toward him. Clint takes an automatic step back.

“Uh…sir…you’ve…uh…got something on your lip.” Clint tries not shudder, but the mustache is not a good look on Phil.

“The reason I was sent on the op was because I looked like the arms dealer. It required the mustache,” Phil explains. ”I just got back and haven’t had the time to shave.”

“Oh, right,” Clint nods, walking backward toward the door. ”I’ll just come back later or…uh…meet you at the Tower.”

“Clint,” Phil says, and there’s enough steel at the edge of his voice that it makes Clint halt his retreat. ”I’ve been gone for three weeks, it’s Valentine’s Day, and the door is closed. Come. Here.”

Clint looks at Phil’s eyes - anywhere but at the caterpillar currently residing on his lover’s lip - and walks back until he’s directly in front of Phil. At Phil’s raised eyebrow, Clint places his hands on Phil’s hips, closes his eyes, and ducks his head for a kiss. It’s soft and lingering, a kiss hello with enough heat behind it to hint at a promise for later. The mustache tickles his nose and Clint fights not to sneeze.

Pulling away, Clint opens his eyes and can’t stop the shudder at the view up close. ”You’re lucky I love you, sir.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Clint,” Phil says before reaching up with his hand and pulling Clint down for another kiss.

Clint realizes that this is the second kiss Phil has allowed at work, which means that Phil must have really missed him. A warmth starts in Clint’s chest and spreads as he leans deeper into the kiss.

Oh yeah, Clint thinks. This is going to be a very good Valentine’s Day.

But not until Phil shaves the mustache.

_fin_


End file.
